Sonic Sentai: Flying Squadron SonOn Wings!
by Pokelad
Summary: Sonic/Sentai Crossover. Joint fic with Brave Kid. When two mysterious craft assist to help in the war against eggman, who has four Freedom Fighters captured, things can only get hectic... contains spoilers for Engine Sentai Go-Onger. SatAM / Archie based.
1. Chapter 1

Another Sonic/Sentai fic. This is a joint fic with Brave Kid. This is mostly his idea.

All was quiet in the village of Knothole. Robotnik hadn't been trying to invade for the past month. But, things were about to change. A pair of brightly coloured objects shot across the night-time sky, one gold and the other silver. Mobians began to emerge from their homes, too watch the pair of amazing, unknown objects.

"What's that?" Miles "Tails" Prower asked, pointing towards the strange pair of objects.

"Dunno. Comet?" Bunnie Rabbot asked.

"Since when do comets come in pairs? And since when are they silver and gold?" Princess Sally Acorn answered, watching as the two mysterious objects seemed to crash into the mountains, but no explosion was either seen or heard. Sally frowned. "Come on, Sonic. Let's go check it out."

"Do we have to?" The azure blue hedgehog asked.

"Yes!" Sally answered, grabbing Sonic's hand and rushing out of the village gates.

Meanwhile at robotropoliis, Robotnik is in a huge bunker, working on something.

"Master, our scouting party is near the impact area" a SWATbot said.

"Good. I want our forces to look everywhere, flatten the whole mountain range if needed!" he responded.

Back with Sonic and Sally...

It didn't take them long to reach the base of the mountain.

"SWATbots!" Sally whispered, and sure enough, there were. They were crowded around a small cave embedded in the bottom of the mountain, from which a gold and silver light was being emitted.

"Sally, what does Robutnik want way out here?" Sonic asking seeing the swatbots digging around the mountain

"They may be looking for those two Gold and Silver comets that we saw crashing earlier. Hhm...but why would he be after them?"

"Let's go!"

"Sonic, wait!"

But Sonic had already rushed off.

"God, He is SO ignorant!" Sally complained, before chasing after him."

Sonic was able to rush the swatbots, trying to see what they were digging up

"Hey, tin cans! What you digging?" he yelled. The swatbots lower their digging equipment and fired at him, but failing miserably.

"Oh, come on! A baby could fire those guns better!"

Sally was behind the battle deeper in the cavern.

"NICOLE, scan the area for any strange readings." she told her computer.

"Unknown reading inside the cave." NICOLE replied. Then sally heard Sonic headed towards her with the swatbots giving chase.

"So, any luck?" sonic responded while grabbing sally.

"Something's in the cave, giving out a strange energy reading."

"Think it could be whatever those comet-like things were?"

"More than likely."

They continued deeper in the cave, having lost the SWATbots.

'Help us!'(Change in front) a voice came from deeper in the cave.

'Please, help us!' a second voice was heard.

"Um, Sally? Who said that?" Sonic asked.

"So you heard it as well, so I'm not going mad. Anyway, I really don't know what, or who said that, but it definitely came from deeper in the cave."

After a few more minutes of walking...

"Hey, look!" Sally pointed to some objects on the floor. One looked like a tiny golden helicopter and the other looked like a tiny silver jet. There was a small, rectangular object next to each of them.

Sonic picked up the helicopter and Sally picked up the Jet. They noticed a small hatch in the back of each of them.

"Help us!" The voices could be heard again, but this time they were coming from the Helicopter and Jet!

"I suppose this goes in here." Sonic muttered, inserting one of the rectangular objects (Engine Souls) into the hatch of the Helicopter (This is an Engine Cast) as Sally fid the same with her Jet.

The two minuscule vehicles began to glow gold and silver respectively, before growing to full size.

"Whoa." Sonic muttered, staring at the sight before him.

"Thank you for releasing us. I am Engine Toriptor!" The golden Helicopter said.

"And I am engine Jetras!" The silver jet added.

"Just...what are you?" Sally asked.

"We are engines. From machine world." Jetras told them.

"We were travelling back there after a battle with the pollution ministers on a planet known as earth." Toriptor added.

"The pollution ministers?" Sally asked.

"Three beings from Machine World, intent on creating a heavily polluted world. They escaped to planet earth in an attempt to escape us and take over earth. We were able to stop them with the help of three other engines; Speedor, Bus-On, Bearv, Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator, and our mentor, Jum-bo-whale." Jetras answered

"Those ministers sound just like Robotnik." Sonic muttered.

"Who is this 'Robotnik'?" Toriptor asked.

"Just your average evil genius intent on taking over Mobius, our planet!" Sally answered.

As if on cue, SWATbots appeared and began making their way towards the heroes and the engines.

"Those are his forces, right?"

"Yep." Sonic answered Jetras.

"Let's go, then! Batabatabata!" Toriptor called.

Meanwhile at Robotropolis, Robotnik is still looking at his designs,

"So my forces will finally take over Mobius and all thanks to this." he said as he held up an Engine Soul. Then Snively walk in.

"You called for me, Robotnik sir?" he asked, forcing Robotnik to place the soul back into a box.

"Yes I did, any report on the dig?" he asked

"Well I have some bad news about that" Snively responded, showing Robotnik a video playback. On it shows the swatbots being attack and destroyed by two blurs, one gold and one silver.

"The camera picked that up a few hours ago, no luck on able to see what attacked them."

"Is it the blasted hedgehog?"

"Unknown."

"Well then make yourself useful and go with a new squad of combots and attack any freedom fighters raiding party."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile at the edge of the great forest, Bunnie, Antoigne, Tails, Amy and Rotor were headed for a Robotnik supply depot.

"Look at that!" Tails looked up and saw two glowing flashes in the sky, only to vanish.

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you." Bunnie said, only to see weapons pointed at them

"Now all of you will pay a trip to Robotropolis!" Snively said as his combots aimed their weapons.

"Where is the hedgehog when you need him?" Antoigne asked.

"You actually WANT him?" Bunnie asked.

"Hmph."


	2. Chapter 2

The captured freedom fighters were all lined up and chained to the wall by steel cuffs

The captured freedom fighters were all lined up and chained to the wall by steel cuffs. Antoigne was struggling uselessly against the cuffs, making his wrists bleed.

"Antoigne, stop it. You're just going to hurt yourself more, you know!" Bunnie told him.

Antoigne sighed and stopped struggling.

"Hey, don't worry guys! Sonic will soon be here to rescue us!" Amy exclaimed, becoming all dreamy-eyed.

"Yez, but if you haznt notized, ze blue rat iznt here now, iz he?" Antoigne answered her.

"He soon will be, though!"

As if on cue, part of the wall blew up.

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy cried.

However, when the smoke cleared, they saw something entirely different.

All the alarms in the base started sounding.

"What's going on?" Robotnik screamed over the deafening noise.

"Not possible..." Snively muttered.

"Agh! I want all our combots down here NOW!"

"Yes, sir."

Two figures enter it, attacking the swat and combots, they reach the holding cells, where the freedom fighters were, Robotnik, Snively and a few dozen combots were waiting. Also, the freedom fighters were watching.

Wait, you're not Sonic! Who are you?" Amy asked.

The strangers were dressed head-to-foot in spandex outfits, one gold and the other silver, helmet included.

The Wings just took out their daggers and charged towards the soon-to-be-turned-into-scrap-metal robots, furiously slashing them furiously. Each time one of the daggers came down, another robot head was smashed.

"Whoa." Tails muttered

"Show-Offs." Antoigne muttered.

"Burning Dagger!" The gold one called, and a tongue of flame erupted from his dagger, destroying the nearest robots.

"Freezing Dagger!" The silver one called, and the robots nearest her turned to ice, before exploding into thousands of pieces.

The duo then turned towards the remaining robots and took out their wing triggers (Their morphers) and combined them with their daggers, each pair forming a laser.

"Wing booster, attention!"

They took out their engine souls,

"Toriptor soul, set!" Said the gold one.

"Jetras soul, set!" Said the one in silver.

They then pointed the guns at the bots.

"FIRE!"

'Images' of Toriptor and Jetras appeared and slammed into bots, which exploded.

"W-Who are you?" Robotnik asked, scared of these newcomers.

"Who are we? Break the Sound Barrier, Son-On Gold!"

"Dazzling Princess, Son-On Silver!"

"Son-On...WINGS!"

The two struck a pose. Then they pointed their Wing Boosters at Robutnik and Snively.

"Now go." Silver said.

Robotnik didn't need telling twice. He ran as fast as his fat legs would carry him.

The Son-On wings disconnected their triggers and daggers and turned towards the freedom fighters. A quick flurry of daggers slashing and they were set free.

"Well I guess we should thank you" Bunnie said."

The wings said "Whatever, just stay out of trouble from now on." and began to walk off.

"Wait." The wings turned towards Antoigne.

"I demand that that you take off your helmets..." he froze. You would too if you had two mysterious strangers pointing lasers at you.

"You're not in a position to be making demands, you know." Gold told him.

They then fired at the ground, causing an explosion of dust and smoke. When it cleared, they were gone.

"He was cute..." Amy thought, thinking of gold.

"Let's...just go." Bunnie said, and the Freedom Fighters exited through the large hole the wings had left in the wall. As soon as they were outside, however, they met Robotnik with an army of bots.

"Whoever you are, put down your weapons and surrender at once and...wait, where are those costumed dorks?" Robotnik asked, while the robots drew their weapons.

Immediately, the sound of aircraft filed the air and everybody looked up to see Toriptor and Jetras swoop down low and easily destroy the robots with bullets and missiles.

"Now, what did you call us?" gold asked from Toriptor's cockpit.

"Yes, repeat yourself!" Silver added.

Robotnik looked at the two craft, and was beamed up to his own ship.

"Damn, he got away! Batabatabata! He makes me mad!" Toriptor moaned.

"Did...that helicopter just TALK?!" Bunnie asked, flabbergasted.

"Let's go." Jetras added, and with that, the two craft flew off.

Back at his underground bunker, Robotnik took out an engine soul and place it in a computer slot. On the view screen was a small whale-like being.

"Seems like the others found some help and now look for you and the other beings that crashed." Robotnik explained

"Well then I guess I will be free, then." the image responded, with a waterspout as well.

"Think again, when I found the other 'engines' as you called yourselves, my power will be unstoppable, and these so-called son-on wings will be a footnote." Robotnik responded, while behind him in the shadows, two red eyes glowed

meanwhile back at knothole, the others saw sonic and sally

"Sonic, you won't believe what happen to us!" Tails said, while he told them of the Son-On wings.

"That is cool little bro, I guess we..." Sonic said while sally stomps on his foot.

"...missed quite a show, huh?"

"I still don't trust them; they may have been working for Robotnik, and planned all of this." Antoine said.

"He does have a point, where can mobians like that show up all of the sudden and help us out?" Bunnie responded.

"Yeah, but if that's true, Robotnik not only wasted a lot of robots, but also he missed the chance to exterminate us. And now he has a wall to fix, too." Rotor said.

"Anyway, did you find anything at the crash site?" Bunnie asked.

"Nothing. Apart from a whole army of trashed SWATbots. What hit them hit them hard and fast." Sally replied.

"It could not of been those Son-On Wings again, could it?" Amy asked.

Silence fell in the room, everyone now wondering who these newcomers could possibly be.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the other Freedom Fighters left, pondering over what had just happened, leaving Sonic and Sally.

"What was that for?!" Sonic whispered.

"What was what for?" Sally asked, confused.

"My foot, what do you think?"

"To stop you from opening your big mouth and revealing our secret, of course!"

"And why can't we tell them?

"because-" but Sally was cut off when the door opened, and a 4-year-old hedgehog with green quills and a fox Tail entered the room and walked up to Sonic.

"Sonic!" he said happily.

Sonic smiled and picked up his adopted son.

"Hey, Dax. You Ok?" Dax nodded.

Sally smiled at the sight of the two of them. They were definitely like father and son, these two were. Dax was the son of old Arch-Enemies scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox. Numerous scars littered Dax's body from where Scourge had abused him, though most of them were half-healed. Eventually, Dax had made a break for it and ran to the one mobian that cared about him most: Sonic.

Plus, Dax was the only one who could really keep up with Sonic. Apart from Shadow, wherever he was...

Meanwhile, Robotnik is watching the footage on the last battle.

"Well, it looks like my little friend was right about other engines." he said while holding the engine soul in his fat hand.

"My fleet must be ready soon. Isn't that right...Metal Sonic?" he asked. Two red LED eyes lit up in the darkness and the upgraded robot version of Sonic stepped forward, before standing by his master's side.

"Affirmative, master."

Meanwhile, Uncle Chuck was looking through Robotnik's window from the top of a tall pile of rubbish in the Scrap Brain Zone, using a pair of Rotor's special binoculars. Using them, he could easily see everything that was going on.

"Not good." He then ran for his spy base, where he was greeted by none other than Muttski. "Down, boy!" Chuck then sat at the computer and put on a headset.

Back in Knothole...

Meanwhile, Dax was trying to get Sonic to take him fishing.

"Come ON, Sonic..." Dax pleaded to his adopted father.

"No."

"Please?"

"Last time, the closest we got to actually catching anything was you after you didn't listen to your Aunt Sally to be careful of the edge and you fell in the lake."

"Aww, Man!" Dax began to pout. Then a smile appeared on his face. Sonic knew what was about to happen.

"Oh, no! Not that!" But it was too late; Dax began to use the 'Puppy Dog Eyes' trick he had learned from Tails.

"PWEASE, Sonic?" Dax asked.

"Ok, ok, ok! We'll go fishing!"

Dax grinned in triumph. Before Sonic's communicator went off.

"Hello?"

"It's Sally. Your uncle Chuck wants to meet us RIGHT NOW. He doesn't know it, but what he founds concerns...yeah."

"Ok, Sally. I'll be there in a Sonic-Second!" Sonic switched off the communicator, before turning towards Dax, whose ears had folded back in disappointment. "I'm sorry Dax, but Sonic's gotta go now, all right?"

"You'll be back, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll be back as soon as possible. Why don't you go and play with Tails or Amy? I promise we'll go fishing as soon as I'm back, okay?" Dax's face lit back up. Sonic crouched down and hugged him, before letting go. "Now go on, you little rascal." Dax nodded and ran off to find Amy.

Later...

Sonic and Sally were at the Scrap Brain Zone, with their wing triggers.

Sonic's wing trigger lit up and an image of Toriptor was shown. "What is this place?" one of the she asked.

"One of Robotnik's many bases" Sally explained to the wing souls.

Then, the secret door to the spy shack opened.

"Go!" Sally whispered and the image of Toriptor disappeared.

Uncle Chuck then emerged and led Sally and Sonic into the shack.

"It has been a few months, but as always, Robotnik is building something big. He even stops normal operations to work on It." he explained.

"Just what is he planning then, unc?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I saw that old bucket of bolts, Metal Sonic..."

"WHAT?!"

"And I know I this sounds crazy, but I also saw him talking to a giant talking blue whale with Jet wings."

"That sounds like Jumbowhale!" Sally thought.

The group heads for the bunker, only to meet up with combots, who had been expected them.

"Why, hello there, Sonic, come to die?" Metal asked, landing in front of the group.

"Um, Sal?"

"Sonic, looks like we have no choice."

Both of them each grab their wing triggers, and insert their engine Souls.

"Engine Soul, Set! Let's Go-On!"

There was a flash of gold and silver light and the two stood there, now fully morphed. Uncle Chuck just stood there, his mouth hanging fully open.

"You two!" Metal exclaimed. He hadn't counted on THIS.

"Break the sound barrier, Son-On Gold!"

"Dazzling Princess, Son-On Silver!"

"Take off! Son-On...Wings!"

"Get them!" metal cried, and the robots charged.

"Wing Daggers!"

The Son-On Wings pressed the symbols on their belts, and their daggers appeared.

"Rocket Dagger!" they cried together, slicing the combots to ribbons.

"Hah!" Sonic knocked off the head of another Combot, and then chopped off the arm of another, before slicing the whole robot into two. Behind her, Sonic was dismantling everything that came at him with ease; it looked like nothing could take him down. The two warriors decided to finish the robots. Wings appeared on their daggers and the two flew through the air, right through the robotic army, which fell like a pack of dominoes.

Metal then landed in front of Sonic

"You're mine!"

"Unc, Sally, get to Robuttnik! I'll take care of ol' bucket brain!" Sally nodded and literally dragged Chuck down the corridor.

Sonic stared at his metal counterpart.

"Let's do this!" Sonic charged towards his metal doppelganger.

Metal aimed a punch, but Sonic ducked and responded with a strong kick, sending metal back a few feet.

"You'll pay for that!" Metal's arms turned into machine guns and started firing rapidly, but Sonic flipped a switch on his dagger.

"Mission two – freezing dagger!" Sonic trapped the bullets, and Metal himself, in a block of Ice. Sonic then flipped another switch. "Mission one – Burning dagger!" he gave Metal the full force of the attack, who fell to the ground, badly damaged.

"Done!" Sonic cried.

Metal Sonic then got back to his feet.

"What?!" Sonic asked. Metal simply laughed and teleported out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

As Uncle Chuck and Sally ran toward Robotnik's base, the robotized hedgehog has many questions for the young princess

"Sally what happen, how were you able to do..."

"Please, uncle chuck, I will explain everything, but for now we need to stop Robotnik's plans."

The two ran to a steel door and Sally used her wing booster to blast a big enough hole to get through, only to find Robotnik and Snively gone.

"Help me out of this machine!" said a voice.

Sally and uncle chuck saw another engine cast and soul hook up to a large computer. The screen was covered with complicated code even NICOLE would have a hard time discerning.

"Jumbowhale" Jetras yelled happily. Sally started to get him out of Robotnik's device. She ditched the engine soul and cast from the strange machine.

"What happened?" Jetras asked.

"I'm not sure. I was trying to get back to machine world from earth and next thing I know, I'm in that fat man's machine." Jumbowhale answered, appearing alongside Jetras. "And I see you have a new partner" Jumbowhale eyed Sally. He turned back to Jetras. "Are the other engines here?"

"Only Toriptor and I have been found so far." The silver Jet replied.

"We'll have to find Speedor and the others quickly..."

"There's no time for that! Look!" Sally pointed towards more SWATbots, and pulled out her rocket dagger.

Meanwhile, Sonic had found Robotnik's main computer.

"Come on, Sonic. Remember what Rotor and NICOLE taught you about computer hacking." he mumbled to himself, before a new screen came up. He scanned down the article and his eyes widened underneath his helmet.

"This could – I mean, will - be a problem" he thought.

"Sally, I've figured out what Robotnik is planning!" Sonic literally yelled into his wing trigger.

"Sonic, I know. I got Jumbowhale. We were just in time -"

"We weren't."

"What?"

"He didn't need Jumbowhale. Just his schematics!"

"So you're saying..."

"Yep. And you just MAY wanna look outside..."

Sally did as he said and peered outside. Sonic heard the 'thunk' of her Wing Trigger hitting the ground.

"Sally? SALLY?!" Sonic received no answer. Sally was too busy staring at the air fleet headed towards Knothole in horror.

Uncle chuck look at the huge battle fleet, even in his nightmares never seen machines to evil looking.

A few minutes later, Sonic was soaring through the skies in Toriptor's cockpit, Sally flying alongside him, piloting Jetras. Jumbowhale was flying in between them. Uncle Chuck had stayed behind to find more data on the fleet.

Uncle chuck look at the huge battle fleet, even in his nightmares never seen machines to evil looking.

"Why, to think that this is only a small amount of data I gathered from that engine, soon Mobius will be mine" Robotnik exclaimed from the cockpit of his new flagship, Metal Sonic and Snively on either side of him.

"Master, we seem to be being followed." Snively said, and image of the engines following him.

"All forces, attack now!"

"Yes, sir."

The fleet immediately started blasting lasers at the engines. Sonic jerked Toriptor's lever upwards to avoid the blasts.

"Ouch! That hurt!" The female helicopter complained.

"Well, it was either that or both of us getting blasted to bits, and both of us know what you rather happened!" Sonic shot back.

"Return fire!" Jetras launched missiles, blasting the nearest battleship to pieces.

"Agh! That's it! Metal, get down there!"

Metal leaped out of the ship and grew to a humongous size, taller than a skyscraper. He then began to change shape and form. He became the legs, head and chest of a new robot, with two battleships connected as the arms.

"He must have gotten the schematics for Seikuu-Oh!" Jetras exclaimed.

"Let's show him why the original is always best!" Jumbowhale exclaimed.

"Right!" Sonic called.

"Engine Gattai, Seikuu-Oh formation!" the 5 of them shouted together, and the engines combined to form one, with Jumbowhale forming the main body and Jetras and Toriptor forming the arms.

"Engine Gattai, Seikuu-Oh, tune up! Go-on!"

Meanwhile, the explosions had caused the residents of Knothole to come out of their houses and saw the two colossal robots going head-to-head.

Then, Bunnie remembered something. 'Where are Sonic and Sally? She knew that they had gotten a call to go to Robotropolis...oh no. Seriously they couldn't have been...'

"Sonic?" Dax asked, tears beginning to fill his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

If anybody wants to see the opening to Son-On Wings, then go to my profile.

Bunnie and Amy tried to calm down Dax (Which was hard, considering that they were having a hard time staying calm THEMSELVES), telling him that everything was going to be all right.

Back at the battle...

The two mechas stared each other down, before Metal Sonic made the first move, punching for the belly of Seiku-Oh. However, Seiku-Oh simply grabbed hold of Metal's wrist and threw him overhead.

"You got lucky." Metal said, getting up, and started firing a hail of lasers.

"Not gonna happen. Toriptor Rotor!" Sonic said. Toriptor's rotors started spinning rapidly and Seiku-Oh used them to easily block the lasers and send them straight back at the metal monstrosity.

"Ah!" Metal learned the hard way what it felt like when his own lasers hit.

"Take this!" Sally called, and Toriptor's rotors, now glowing with an orange energy, where thrown at Metal, slicing right through him.

"Jetori Turbulence!" Seiku-Oh started spinning like a top and slammed into Metal's body again and again. Sparks were flying from metal's body. It was clear that it could not stand up to this punishment for much longer.

"Agh!" All ships, attack! Robotnik commanded.

"Yes, sir." Snively answered him. He pressed switches, and the rest of the fleet proceeded to attack Seiku-Oh.

Seiku-Oh spread its wings and took to the sky, easily weaving its way around the giant laser blasts.

"Seiku-Oh Sonic!" Seiku-Oh let loose a barrage of missiles and lasers, destroying most of the fleet and dealing heavy damage to the Flagship.

"Large amounts of damage reported in all sectors, sir." Snively told fatman, as a chunk of the ceiling landed next to him. Robotnik buried his face in his hands; he could see that the end was in sight.

"...all ships, retreat..."

The air fleet slowly began to fly away.

"Hey look, the fleet's going!" Tails cried out, and cheers erupted.

"Zis izn't over, yet." Antoigne said, pointing towards Metal, who was staggering back to his feet.

Sonic and Sally decided that it was time to finish the fight.

"Seiku Impulse!" The chest of Seiku-Oh (Jumbowhale's head) opened up to produce an Electric blue Arrow. Jetras' wings spread, forming the shaft, and an electric current flowed between the tips, forming the 'string' of the bow.

"Lock on!" Sally pressed one of the buttons on her Wing Trigger and locked-on to metal Sonic.

"FIRE!" The Wings' yelled together, and fired the arrow, which easily ripped right through Metal.

"No! How could I be defeated?! Metal screeched, before falling and exploding.

"Hmph. Break the sound barrier, Son-On Gold!"

"Dazzling Princess! Son-On Silver!"

"My motions are wild, free and tricky! I'm Engine Toriptor!"

"The argent air master. Engine Jetras!"

"Everything of me is first-class. I am Engine Jumbowhale!"

"Take off, Son-On...WINGS!" Seiku-Oh struck a victory pose, and then Seiku-Oh split apart into the three wing clan engines, taking off.

Robotnik saw them on the view screen, and then he saw the data from the battle:

"With Jumbowhale's memory banks and this data from this fight, this is only the start, Soon Mobius will be mine!"

"Do you really think you could do it yourself?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"W-Who are you?"

A large, skeletal-like being with red eyes emerged from the shadows. What was most the most striking about his appearance however was the 3 light bulbs positioned on his head.

"They call me...HIRAKIMEDES!"

Meanwhile, when the engines landed near the great forest, the son-on wings jump out of there cockpits and remove their helmets

"This is so cool." Sonic said while Sally looked on

"Sonic, we have to make sure that Robotnik doesn't get any more tech from the engines or anything, we have to stay on guard"  


"Spoil sport."

"I mean it. What if other engines and who knows what else came to Mobius? We have to be ready."

Back in Knothole...

"W-Where's S-Sonic?" Dax asked, starting to cry again.

"Who cares about zat show-off?" Antoine asked.

"ANTOINE DEPARDIEU!" Bunnie yelled.

Antoine froze. Now he knew he was going to get it.

Later, not far from Chuck's spy bunker...

The Freedom Fighters finally caught sight of Chuck, Sonic and Sally.

"Daddy!" Dax yelled happily and leapt into Sonic's arms. Sonic smiled.

"Did you just call me what I thought you said?" He asked.

"Daddy!" Dax repeated, burying his face into Sonic's fur.

Everybody (Except Antoine) 'Awwwwww'd at the Touching Father-Son moment.

Amy turned to Sally.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, by the time we got to Robotnik's base, all we found was a trail of dismantled swatbots. Those 'Son-On Wings', if it was them, really played slice and dice with them."

"Not long after, we see that fleet take off, followed by those...things." Finished Chuck.

Meanwhile in space, three huge balls of fire headed towards Mobius.

* * *

Come on, you know you want to say it. AWWWWWWW!!

Yes, That's the end of SonOn Wings, but the stories only just beginning! Watch out for Engine Sentai Son-Onger, coming soon!


End file.
